bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Booth
| appearance.last = | appearance.episode = | appearance.list = show }} Christine Angela Booth is the first and only daughter of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Through her father, she also has an older half-brother, Parker. History Birth Temperance Brennan goes into labor at the end of a prison riot in the episode "The Prisoner in the Pipe", but the hospital is half an hour away, and Seeley must find somewhere to safely deliver the baby. They arrive at an inn that is hosting an expensive wine event. After much pleading, the unwilling owner finally allows them to use the back building, which turns out to be a small stable. Booth is forced to deliver the baby on his own, and she comes out amidst tearful laughter from her mother. Both Booth and Brennan admire the baby, who they later name Christine (after Brennan's mother) at their very own house-warming party. Brennan reveals that the baby's middle name is Angela, after her closest friend and Christine's godmother, Angela Montenegro. Refugee In the season 7 finale The Past in the Present, when Christine was just a few months old, she and her mother Temperance Brennan became refugees after Christopher Pelant repeatedly modified evidence to frame Brennan for the murder of Ethan Sawyer. Right after she was baptized as a Roman Catholic, she was strapped into a car brought by Max Keenan and was driven off with Brennan. During that time, they were either homeless (at one point sleeping under a bridge) or possible hid out in buildings provided by her grandfather. This continued for three months until Brennan discovered Pelant's first victim, Carole Morrissey and the investigation and Angela helped clear her name in the season 8 opener, The Future in the Past. Christine and Brennan were also reunited with Booth at this time. In the beginning of season 8 it's the first time Booth has seen Christine in months. Growing Up In season 8 we see Christine and her parents more as they grow as a family. Brennan and Booth love and adore the little girl and would do anything for her. During this time Lance Sweets comes to live with them, becoming a regular in Christine's life when he babysits her in a few epiosdes. In season 9, Christine was present at the wedding of her parents but due to issues with the twin actresses who play Christine, she wasn't seen in the episode. When her parents go away on their honeymoon, Christine is babysat by her godparents and family friends, Angela and Hodgins. It's show in this episode that Angela and Hodgins son, Michael Vincent, is one of Christine's best friends and that she loves to play with him. Also in season 9 is Christine's second birthday in the episode "The Carrot in the Kudzu" Booth and Brennan plan her birthday. Booth decides to hire a 'one man band' act, only to end up having to perform for his little girl himself because he couldn't make it. In the end Brennan, Booth, and Christine are all seen playing tag in the park as their friends and family watch. Category:Died